


Stay With Me (Don't Let Me Go)

by kissesfromkrug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: Maybe Mitch is Auston's treasure, never to be taken from him, something he'd give up his life for. The thought of it blows Mitch's mind.





	Stay With Me (Don't Let Me Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any typos. :)
> 
> Title taken from "Ashes of Eden" by Breaking Benjamin.

Mitch can't breathe. He blankly stares at the stone with the engraving on it clear and new, the dirt in front of it freshly turned.

He doesn't want to believe that his love is really gone, he just  _can't_. Tears drip down his cheeks as he sets down the bouquet of white roses, laying them across the top of the smooth black gravestone.

Mitch looks up at the sky and sees a clear blue, birds cheeping in the green trees nearby. He remembers that it's wintertime in Toronto, so this can only mean one thing.

Mitch pinches his thigh hard and closes his eyes. He bolts upright from bed moments later, forehead damp and heart racing, echoes of the birds still bouncing around the inside of his head. He tries to take in a breath but only chokes, letting out a soft squeak as he clutches at his throat with one hand and reaches over to Auston with the other.

Auston makes a mumbling sound and shifts, but Mitch only squeezes his arm harder. "Aus?" He gets out, feeling the band around his chest wrap tighter and tighter with every breath. "Matts!"

"Hmm?" Auston rolls onto his back, rubbing his eyes. Mitch tilts his head up and tries to take in a lungful of air, but he's restricted to short, shallow breaths that ramp up his heart rate. He doesn't know how to stop.

"Please," he gasps out, fingers wrapped around Auston's biceps tight enough to bruise.

"Marns, you okay?" Auston sits up the moment he realizes all is not well, Mitch's eyes wide as saucers as he turns to Auston, vision going blurry around the edges. "Oh my god." Mitch can see Auston fumble for words, beginning to get nervous, and that only aggravates his own anxiety.

" _Auston_ ," he whines desperately. "I need you."

"You have me, I'm right here, you have me," Auston says all in a rush, wrapping his arms around Mitch. "I got you." It's only when he's enveloped in Auston's embrace that Mitch realizes he's shaking like a leaf in a storm, his own arms pulling his knees up to his chest.

Mitch lists into Auston's built chest, letting his eyes fall shut as Auston murmurs encouraging things in his ear and rubs his thigh. He kisses the side of Mitch's head repeatedly, and Mitch tries to snuggle even closer as the hand moves up to stroke his side, somehow breaking the band choking the air out of him.

He lets his legs stretch out under the covers, still breathing shakily as Auston whispers, "Nothing can hurt you now that I got you. You're mine, all mine. No one can ever take you from me." Mitch shivers at the calm yet passionate possessiveness in his voice, deciding that he likes it; that he wants all that Auston has.

"I love you," he finally says, heart making its way to a normal beat with Auston still clutching onto him like a pirate would his treasure, and maybe that's what it is. Maybe Mitch is Auston's treasure, never to be taken from him, something he'd give up his life for. The thought of it blows Mitch's mind.

"And I love you." Mitch turns his head to look at Auston, seeking out something in the dark. Auston squints back at him, and Mitch leans up for a kiss.

Auston's hands tenderly cup his face, as if Mitch is a fragile piece of pottery on the edge of a shelf. Mitch doesn't always like being treated like he's weak or small, but with Auston, there's just something different. He likes being overwhelmed by Auston, protected by him - two things Mitch would never let anyone else do to or for him.

"Matts," he says softly, reaching up and running his fingers through Auston's soft, dark hair. "I _want_ you." He looks up through his eyelashes, speaking in the tone of voice that lets Auston know exactly what he's talking about.

"I got you," Auston says again, gently pushing Mitch down and climbing on top of him. "All mine." Auston kisses Mitch hard, licking into his mouth with a loving determination that melts Mitch's heart. "Spread your legs for me?"

Mitch tilts his head back a bit and does as he's told, knowing that Auston will take care of him the way he always does. Auston nudges Mitch's knees up, pulling off his boxers and dropping them off the side of the bed before kissing him once more.

Mitch gasps lightly into his mouth at the feeling of a dry finger circling his hole, but otherwise doesn't protest. Auston reaches across the bed to the little wood table with the little yellow lamp, grabbing the lube and uncapping it.

"So good, babe, you're doing so good," Auston murmurs lowly as he slides in a finger, Mitch closing his eyes and trying to relax his body as much as possible. "So good for me."

Auston fucks him slowly with one finger until Mitch reaches down to grab at Auston's hand, tugging on the middle finger. "Please," he says, and Auston is never one to refuse his boyfriend.

Mitch feels so satisfyingly filled every time they do this, whether it's hot and bothered after a night out or an expression of pure love; filled with desire - and Auston.

He begins to push into the slow movements of Auston's thick fingers, sucking on his lip as Auston twists them and bends them just a bit. "Ahh!" Mitch's groans are muffled by Auston's mouth as he presses ever deeper into Mitch.

"You're so pretty," Auston says as Mitch whines, squirming on three fingers. "So gorgeous, and you're all mine." Mitch purses his lips, desiring to be kissed, but Auston shifts lower so his entire body rests between Mitch's legs.

"Aus?" Mitch doesn't have time to utter any other words before Auston spreads his fingers and licks inside. Mitch's hands twist in the sheets as he moans his approval, Auston's tongue delving deeper into him than he thought possible. They don't do _this_ often, but Mitch loves it, the slick, hot, wriggly movements of Auston's tongue sometimes enough to send him over the edge all by themselves, the mere image of it sending sinful thoughts racing through Mitch's head.

But of course, that's not what tonight is about. 

Mitch tries to get Auston to keep going with a hand tangled in his hair, but he pulls back and wedges the tip of a fourth lubed-up finger inside. Mitch groans loudly, the stretch almost too much as Auston pushes in. "Mm, yeah -  _god_ , that's good," Mitch pants, trying to move in time with Auston's hand so he gets the most out of it.

"Just wait a second, babe, I'll be right back," Auston assures him, slowly sliding his fingers out. Mitch whines in protest at the sudden emptiness, eyes begging Auston to just-

"Get in me, please, I need all of you." Mitch shifts his legs even farther apart as he hears the tearing of a wrapper, Auston's big hands pressing him down into the bed.

"You _have_ me, all of me." Auston presses a firm kiss to Mitch's lips before guiding his cock to Mitch's entrance and slowly thrusting in. Mitch whimpers until Auston's hips are flush with his ass, Auston peppering kisses all over Mitch's neck and shoulders.

Mitch tilts his hips up and grabs Auston's hair, biting at his lips until he pulls nearly all the way out, the first push back in painfully slow but making Mitch feel so, so full and so incredibly good.

"More, please, more," he pleads, dark strands of hair sticking to his forehead already as Auston thrusts in with more force.

"I just started, babe, I _got_ you, I _promise_ ," Auston says just above a whisper, driving down into Mitch with enough force to push him up the bed a little on every thrust. Mitch feels the burn but loves it to death, reaching between his legs to find the place where they're connected.

"Oh - oh my god." Auston grits his teeth and picks up the pace just a bit, not enough to send them rushing to orgasm, but more than enough to keep Mitch satisfied for the moment. "Oh, oh, yes, you're perfect, babe, yeah  _there_ -"

"Talk to me," Auston says, arms propping himself up on either side of Mitch's head. "What happened? Why were you scared?"

"I thought that - _oh fuck_ \- that you were gone - ah, ah, yes - gone like, _forever_ ," Mitch stutters out, trying his best to keep his wits about him. "You were gonna be in the ground forever - mm, fuck, there - yeah, babe, c'mon, fuck me harder."

"I'll never leave you," Auston vows, pinning Mitch's wrists to the pillow as tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Auston leans down and kisses them, the salty taste lingering on his lips when he moves over to Mitch's mouth. "I'll always have you by my side, Mitchy, you'll always be mine."

Mitch cries out helplessly as Auston ducks down and fucks into him even harder than before, hips working as Mitch's legs wrap around his waist. Mitch is reduced to little punched-out groans and whines, words and rational thought escaping him entirely.

Mitch doesn't know when he closed his eyes, but he opens them the second Auston pants, "Look at me, babe, I wanna see your whole face when you come." Mitch nods repeatedly and draws Auston even deeper, resisting the urge to throw his head back as he feels a burning deep inside him threatening to boil over.

"I - I wanna touch," Mitch begs, "Please, Aus, I wanna."

"Do it." Auston's words are music to Mitch's ears as he reaches down and starting jerking off in time with Auston's thrusts, rubbing over his chest and pinching lightly on Auston's nipple - after all, it _is_ right there.

His grunts, whines, and desperate gasps for air are the most wonderful thing Mitch has ever heard in his life as he reflexively tightens around Auston's thick cock. 

"Oh fuck, please, let me come, I wanna - please, baby, I need to, oh _god_ -"

"Yeah, yeah," Auston breathes in his face, eyes squeezed tightly shut and red lips parted mere inches from Mitch. He looks over Auston one more time as he frantically jerks himself off, managing a few more tugs before he comes on his own chest, Auston's body so close it smears between them.

"Yeah, babe," Mitch encourages, hands roaming all over Auston's body, relishing in his moans as his rhythm finally turns erratic and stuttered. "I'm good, keep going, fuck me harder."

The sharp pricks of intertwined pleasure and pain strike Mitch with every thrust, Auston's face contorted into something that can't possibly be hot but looks like the best thing Mitch has ever seen. "You - okay?" Auston gasps out, and Mitch leans up for a deep kiss after saying,

"'M perfect right here." Auston nods in agreement when he pulls back, Mitch holding on tight as Auston lets out a high whine and shudders deep within Mitch. He lets himself fall down onto Mitch, the weight pressing all the air out of his lungs. Unlike before, however, Mitch doesn't feel strangled. He feels...comforted.

He doesn't protest, not even when Auston shifts and pinches his cheek. "Love you."

"Mm." Mitch closes his eyes and tries to inhale, the weight of Auston on his chest making his lungs work harder. He focuses on his breathing as Auston rubs small circles under Mitch's ear with the pad of his thumb.

"I'll clean you up, okay?" Auston says after a while of this, their heartbeats lining up in near-perfect synchronization. Mitch exhales as Auston finally pulls out, padding to the bathroom and wetting a hand towel. He shivers at the wetness on his chest, but is silently grateful that he doesn't have to move to get clean.

"I love you," Mitch says again when Auston's climbed back into bed with him. "I do, so much. So much." Auston lets Mitch scrunch himself up in the cradle of his warm body, his chin resting on the top of Mitch's head.

"I love you more," Auston murmurs, when Mitch's heart has slowed even more and he's fallen into a deep sleep. "More than anything."

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm sorry I prematurely posted this earlier this morning, that was unintended.


End file.
